


Rainy World of Their Own

by geekgirl



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kissing, M/M, New York, OOC, Rain, sorry yo, this was written quite a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekgirl/pseuds/geekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghyun stops a passerby in hopes of sharing their umbrella on the way to work. He didn't expect this owner to be so captivating and he really didn't expect to kiss him either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy World of Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty OOC and I'm really sorry for that! This was written quite a while ago and I can feel the 18/19 year old me in it. *shudders* (inspired by Heroes, weirdly enough) 
> 
> I originally wrote this thinking it would be a one shot, then I changed it into a chaptered thing. (Jiyong isn't even named here but hopefully you all get the picture) But that was forever ago and there is no hope now it will get finished. Hopefully someone can still enjoy reading it as a stand alone.

Seunghyun exited the high rise and sighed. Rain. He could go back inside and retrieve his umbrella from the 7th floor but that wouldn’t be a desirable option even if the elevator was working. He was running late. As in should have been at work 30 minutes ago. He had no other option then to turn on the charm. 

He scanned the steady stream of people in front of him looking for his victim. He saw a red umbrella coming towards hm. Perfect. Picking a woman to share an umbrella with always seemed to go smoothly. They couldn’t resist his captivating eyes, deep voice and sad stories of his past. They never seemed to notice he was playing them, that he had no interest in them except for the needed dryness. 

The owner of the red umbrella passed him and Seunghyun bounced on the balls of his feet, anxious to get moving. At least the owner of the umbrella wasn’t in heels. She was in black boots that had dark, expensive looking jeans tucked into them and a black mini trench that was tied around the slim waist. She looked classy without being overbearing; perfect. 

He rushed after her, making sure to get slightly wet to gain the extra pity he needed to get her to walk with him for two blocks. Seunghyun slipped under the red umbrella and stopped walking as did the owner of the umbrella. He pretended to brush water off himself as he started his speech.

“I’m sorry to bother you like this but you wouldn’t mind if I walked with you for a couple of blocks. I forgot my umbrella and have no money for a cab. See, I’m doing some pro bono work for…” Seunghyun looked up into the face of his victim to see how she was receiving him, accompanied with a flip of his dark wet hair. But she was a he. A gorgeous he with an adorable stunned looked on his face. And just like that the rest of Seunghyun’s speech left him. The warm, crescent, coffee eyes engulfed him. The small pout that turned into a knowing smile made his heart stutter then speed up. Dark brown hair, styled perfectly with the sides shaved and twisted curls atop his head, pulled his attention to the striking jaw line. Seunghyun was lost for words. 

“No, please go on. I’m really quite curious as to the rest of this sad story. Tug at my heartstrings. I always enjoy a good heartwarming story on the way to the office. Pro bono what? Surgeries? Saving small orphans from Africa?” the stranger said. He was clearly mocking him but Seunghyun couldn’t tell if it was endearing or demeaning. 

“I’m sorry to have bothered you. I’ll just…” And Seunghyun made to slip away but the man grabbed his arm. 

“I was serious. Its not every morning a gorgeous stranger pushes himself onto me on the way to work. And I am far to interested now as how you get strangers, New Yorkers at that, to share an umbrella with you. You’re a doctor?” The stranger held out his arm as if asking to be escorted on their way. 

Seunghyun just stared. Was this really happening? This dazzling man actually wanted to walk with him and listen to him talk? And he thought he was a doctor? Did this man know a lot of doctors who dressed in faded t-shirts, ratty jeans and rattier shoes like himself? 

It was clear this man was way out of his league. Seunghyun was capable of charming any man out of his pants but for some reason this was different. He wasn’t some traveling businessman that used Seunghyun to blow off steam or a closeted athlete. He seemed real and Seunghyun couldn’t help but feel lost in his perfect aura. 

The stranger raised his perfect eyebrows and gave a small smile, silently pushing him to take his arm. Seunghyun sighed and took his arm, starting them both off toward work. But not to a hospital but a small coffee shop. Seunghyun was no hot shot though he told most women he split cabs with, stole dry walks in the rain with, and especially the men he picked up that. But what would he tell this man? He already knew this was a con and he wasn’t trying to pick him up even though he wouldn’t mind even a few hours between the sheets with him. It was a Monday morning and the man sounded more bored and in need of a good story then a potential date or even a night of fun. 

The man gave Seunghyun a playful push with his side, prompting Seunghyun to start his tale. Seunghyun’s left side tingled from the contact as he searched for words. 

“Would you like the real story or the angst filled mess I was about to use?” 

The stranger gave a knowing smile and said, “Which ever is the better story.”

“Well I am doing some “pro bono” work but at my friend’s café. He’s really into coffee and it was his dream to open a shop for people who appreciate coffee. He’s still just starting out so I work there nearly every day but only accept pay for a few days.” Seunghyun explained. He didn’t know why he was saying all this. He wanted this cool man to think he was just as cool, a doctor saving lives or an experienced banker or whatever floats his boat but he couldn’t bring himself to lie looking at the sweet face next to him. He didn’t deserve to be lied to, even by a stranger. 

“I don’t need a lot so I’m happy to help him like this. I just need enough for rent and beer in my fridge,” he added to make the story sound more believable. 

“That’s really sweet of you. I don’t think I could ever do that myself. I mean I love the work I’m doing but I wouldn’t be doing it if I wasn’t being paid. Shit. That sounds terrible,” the man blushed as he started to correct himself. The curse tumbled from his too pink lips easily and Seunghyun was suddenly wishing there was more than a block left before the coffee shop. “Its just being in my position I get shoved around lot. Not much respect yet so at least there is pay.”

The blush was fading and Seunghyun already missed it. The blush was proof of the man’s sincerity and honesty, not to mention extremely cute.

“I mean my family has money! Its not that I need the money.” 

“Great,” Seunghyun thought. “Just perfect. He’s from wealth. He’s probably used to guys wearing Gucci or whatever and I can see my socks through my Chucks. Should have told him I was a doctor.”

“I like your shoes, by the way. The vintage look is so in right now. Where did you get them?” He gushed like a teenager. 

“Now he’s pitying me. He saw me staring at my shoes and he wants to break that ice. Nice thought but he should have pretended he didn’t notice. He obviously isn’t into that. He so sleek and clean cut. Why would he like these shoes? Please, just stop trying to make me into something I’m not.” 

“Hand-me-down. The holes are from all the walking. Especially the up and down the stairs puts all the holes in them. The elevator is out in my apartment so the holes are plentiful.”

“Wow. I never thought of that. Authentic. Very nice.” 

“Of course you didn’t think of that. I am sure people line up to put holes in your shoes for you. People probably would do anything you say. I’d do anything you say.”

“Well, this is my stop. I’m afraid you’ll have to find another pretty umbrella to duck under for the rest of the way to work.” 

Seunghyun looked around him. They had walked four blocks. Two blocks past the coffee shop. 

“So….” The stranger said, just as the silence started to get awkward. His head was ducked and he tapped his toe anxiously. “Why my umbrella? Why did you pick me to spend the morning with?”

“I thought you were a pretty girl.” 

“Oh,” was all he said to that, clearly crushed. Eyes turned to instant pools of sorrow as if he was rewelcoming a pain that had just been hiding beneath the surface, as if this wasn’t the first time he had been rejected. Seunghyun didn’t understand why the man was so upset but he felt his heart contract and hold tightly in his chest. It hurt to see him like that. 

“But I was pleasantly surprised when it turned out to be you,” Seunghyun added with a small smile.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” They both smiled, now much closer, misty breath swirling into one cloud in the small space between them. Seunghyun could smell the man’s intoxicating aroma; something vaguely floral mixed with coffee and cigarettes. 

“I… don’t normally… share my umbrella with strangers. Even hot ones,” he said, stepping even closer. 

The space between them was almost nothing but neither of them seemed to care. Seunghyun felt the hot breath on his face and a strong pulling tension brought him even closer so their noses touched briefly. 

“Stranger danger… as my mom would say.” 

Did he just mention his mother? Seunghyun thought. He let out a small laugh at that. 

The man gave a shocked gasp at the laugh, or maybe it was the sudden touch of their bodies. He started to pull away. With that, Seunghyun didn’t know what took over him, but he grabbed the man by the back of his head and crashed their lips together. 

Seunghyun ridded his mind of every thought of how he wasn’t good enough for the man and just kissed him deep and good. He wasn’t confident in much of his life but he knew he was good in this field. 

Their lips slid perfectly over each other and now Seunghyun could actually taste the coffee and cigarettes. He teased the man with his tongue on the seam of his lips until the other gave in and he slipped inside. He licked and sucked the other’s mouth, pulling his slim body against his while thoroughly messing his styled hair. Seunghyun’s heart beat nearly out of his chest but he smiled into the kiss when he felt the other’s heart just as rapid and chaotic.

Rain pattered gently above them, cars honked and cabbies cursed. Passersby scoffed at them for standing in the way but they were lost to the   
world. They created their own little world where things were perfect, under that red umbrella.

They parted for air and the other man blushed as he looked up at Seunghyun through his long lashes. Seunghyun gently stroked his pink cheeks with his thumb. It was very intimate and he wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it but the slim man in front of him didn’t seem to mind. 

“I have to go.” He said, cupping Seunghyun’s face swiping his thumb across his cheekbone in return. The gesture was tender and heart wrenching. It was a goodbye. Because then he dashed away and entered the building behind them, leaving Seunghyun stunned and instantly soaked. 

He sprinted the two blocks to the café, royally pissing off every passerby as he clutched his tingling cheek, smiling so wide he was sure he looked crazy. 

“There you are! Geeze! You’re nearly an hour late! I know you’re friends with Dongwook and everything but-“ Kasey, a young college kid Dongwook had hired, called to him. 

“Yeah yeah. He’s not going to fire me. Just let me change real fast.” 

Seunghyun peeled off his wet clothes and pulled on his clean work clothes but he stopped and closed his eyes just for a minute, recalling every moment since he left home that morning; saving every detail as a fond memory. Every scent, every touch, every word and every stolen glance.

Then he slammed his tiny locker closed and started work on the best Monday he’d had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcomed! ^.^ 
> 
> (seriously. especially if you have a good idea for a title cuz this was rushed and I'm sure cheesy and lame)


End file.
